Still There For Me
by wiinterxxxbabii
Summary: Troy loves Sharpay, who loves Jack, who is cheating on Sharpay. When Jack finally breaks up with Sharpay, who will be there to help mend her broken heart? Troypay - T for language and later suggested themes, could change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**REPOSTED AS TROYPAY!!!**

**READ EVEN IF YOU READ BEFORE REPOSTED!!!!**

**I changed some of it to fit the High School Musical setting. This is as if HSM1, 2, and 3 never happened, though. Sharpay isn't a bitch, Gabriella and Troy aren't dating, Gabby likes Ryan, and there is friendly competition for the musicals (if I include them). Some things didn't change. Ryan and Sharpay are still twins, Chad and Taylor will get together, they still go to East High, etc…**

**A/N: This idea came from a series on YouTube. I saw it there and began adding my own ideas and endings to make the series more entertaining for me. The beginning of this first chapter is loosely based on the first two to three episodes but after the third, everything is mine.**

**Disclaimer: I own part of the beginning plot, the rest of the story, and "the girl." All other characters I do not own and the other part of the beginning plot belongs to someone on YouTube.**

**Chapter 1**

"Guys. Where's. My freakin'. Popcorn?!?!" Chad shouted from the living room, "The movie starts in 10 minutes!!"

Gabriella, who was making the popcorn with Taylor, was about to explode. That must have been the tenth time in the last five minutes that Chad asked for the popcorn. He didn't seem to understand that in order to eat the popcorn, the kernels have to be popped, which means they need to stay in the microwave for _more_ than just 30 seconds.

"Well, then why don't you come in here and tell the microwave pop your freakin' popcorn faster since it's _obviously_ not listening to us!" Gabriella yelled back. She heard Chad's unsatisfied 'hmmph' from the other room.

Ryan looked through the window viewing the front of Taylor's house. "Where's Sharpay? I thought she was coming…," He asked, mostly to himself.

"She's probably finishing up her date with Jack now," Gabriella replied, distracted by the story Taylor was telling her.

Just then, Sharpay pulled into Monique's driveway.

"Finally, she's here," Ryan said relieved. She was only a few minutes late, but being the overprotective twin brother, he worried over everything involving his sister. Ryan walked over to Troy as he heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!!" Taylor hurried to the door to let Sharpay in.

"Wasn't gonna get up, anyway," Chad mumbled lazily, just loud enough for Taylor to hear. She shot him a playful glare as a reply.

Taylor opened the door and Sharpay stepped in.

"Hey guys!! I'm not late, am I?" She asked.

"Nope, you're fine. The movie is just about to start," Taylor said.

"Alrighty, then," Sharpay bounced further into the house and plopped down on the couch next to Troy. "What's shakin', _Troysie_?" Sharpay teased with a certain sparkle in her eyes. She knew how much that nickname bothered Troy, but it was just so much fun to annoy him.

"Nothing much, _Sharpie_." Troy smirked, knowing how much more her nicknamed bothered her than his nickname bothered him. "So, uh… how's you and… Jack?" Troy asked, less than enthusiastic to mention Sharpay's current boyfriend's name. He saw her eyes light up excitedly before she replied.

"Oh-,"

"Hey Shar!!! How ya doin', girlie?" Gabriella asked happily as she walked into the living room, interrupting Sharpay's answer.

"Gabby!! I'm good. Great even! Jack gave me a promise ring tonight on our date!!" Sharpay giggle blissfully. She quickly thrust out her hand so Gabriella can see her new ring.

"Oh. My. God!! Tay!! TAY!! You have _got_ to come see this!! Jack gave Shar a promise ring and it's absolutely _gorgeous_!!" Gabriella shouted, running into several rooms, trying to find Taylor.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Taylor rushed out of the kitchen towards Sharpay, anxious to see her best friend's new accessory. Sharpay, who was doing her own unique happy dance, squealed along with Garbriella and Taylor as they cut each other off and finish each other's sentences excitedly.

"Oh my god! He is so sweet!! You're so lucky, Shar. Jack is absolutely wonderful to you," Taylor sighed dreamily, wishing she had a man like that.

Sharpay gazed fondly at the ring. "I know. I think I love him. I mean, I'm in heaven over here! Isn't he just… amazing?" Sharpay sighed contentedly and smiled lightly to herself. She had never been happier in all her life and the ring really was beautiful.

Chad turned to the girls. "Like Oh Em Gee!!" he said in his best high pitch, girl voice. He continued in his deeper, more masculine voice. "Gabs! Where's my freakin' popcorn!?!? You three girls have been squealing like piglets over some _ring_ and I'm starving here because _you're_ burning _my_ popcorn!" Chad exclaimed impatiently, completely ruining the girl's happy moment.

"Mmhmm. I'll be _right_ back," Gabriella replied in a syrupy sweet voice, annoyance laced behind the tone. She walked into the kitchen and took the popcorn out of the microwave. And that popcorn, _by the way_, was not burned. Gabriella then walked back into the living room and pressed the still hot bag against Chad's cheek. "_There's_ your freakin' popcorn," Gabriella stuck her tongue out at Chad.

"Ow!! What the hell?" Chad snapped.

Everyone, except for Chad, laughed at his reaction. Chad, who was embarrassed that he was being laughed at, growled, picked up a pillow, and whacked Gabriella's back as she laughed.

"Hey! Oh, you're gonna get it now!!" Gabriella smiled and picked up another pillow. She and Chad were soon engaged in an intense pillow fight.

"Guys! GUYS! Quit it so we can watch the movie, would you?" Troy said, trying to break up the immature pillow fight.

"Sure, sure. But I'm not done with you Gabriella Montez," Chad pointed to Gabriella as if to say 'This isn't over, missy.'

"Likewise, Danforth. I'll get you later, when you _least_ expect it," Gabriella smiled as she narrowed her eyes at Chad, knowing their little feud was far from over.

"Shut. UP!! The movie is _starting_!" Ryan hissed, clearly annoyed. _No one_ messed with him and his movies.

Everyone got comfortable on the floor or on the couch as the previews showed. Sharpay snuggled into Troy's side and Troy put his arm around her, pulling Sharpay even closer to him in a cozier position.

About an hour into the movie, around 10:00pm, Sharpay's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and realized it was Jack.

"Hello?" Sharpay whispered, a bit irritated he was interrupting the movie.

"Hey, could you meet me at the park in like five minutes? It's important," Jack said.

"Now? This late at night?" Sharpay asked, now confused as to why Jack needed her to get up from her very comfortable position, laying on Troy, to walk to the park at 10:00 at night.

"Please, Pay? I really need to tell you something," Jack begged.

Sharpay sighed unhappily. "Alright. I'm coming. See you in a few," Sharpay got up and headed for her jacket.

"Who was that, Shar?" Gabriella turned away from the TV screen when she saw Sharpay walking toward the door.

"It was Jack." Sharpay sighed again. She really didn't want to walk to the park now. She could drive, but it was right down the street and gas was expensive these days. "He said he needs to see me at the park… right now," Sharpay replied. "I'll be quick."

"Maybe he's gonna propose," Ryan said absently, not paying too much attention. He was too absorbed in the movie.

"I don't see why he would. I mean, he just gave me the promise ring tonight. Isn't that supposed to mean that we're not ready for marriage but it's a promise to wait 'til we are?" Sharpay asked, briefly wondering why Ryan would even suggest such a thing.

"Mmm," was Ryan's only reply, not bothering to take the conversation any farther.

"Hey, if he proposes say yes, 'k?" Gabriella said, excited for her friend.

"Of course, Gabs! Bye guys. I'll be back soon," Sharpay answered.

Sharpay walked to the park and searched for Jack. She saw him pacing back and forth across from the picnic area.

"Hey. What's up?" Sharpay asked. She was starting to get worried now. What's up with the pacing?

Jack met Sharpay's eyes. She wasn't happy to see guilt and remorse clouding his pupils. What was he hiding? Jack took Sharpay's hands. "Shar, this past year has been absolutely amazing and the time we've spent together was fun."

"Jack, what's going on?" Sharpay asked, unsure. Was this an introduction to a proposal or the beginning of a break-up speech?

"I-I don't know how to say this, but-," Jack was cut off by a girl who ran up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey baby!" she squealed. The girl noticed Sharpay and smiled a wicked smile. "Oh? Was I interrupting something? _Well_, don't mind me. Continue," she proceeded to stared at Sharpay as if she knew what was about to happen.

"What the hell is going on!?!?" Sharpay screeched, letting go of Jack's hands as she realized that this was, in fact, a break-up speech.

"Look. Sharpay," Jared sighed, "you're a really fun girl and your beautiful and everything, but I was just… using you to get what we wanted," Jack gestured to himself and the girl next to him and then bowed his head almost shamefully.

"W-What?" Sharpay whispered hoarsely. That jerk! How dare he use her! Finding strength in anger, she fumed in her regular voice, "What do you want from me?!?!" Her eyes started to water.

"It's simple, really. I'm actually _almost_ surprised you didn't figure it out earlier, being the _smart _girl you are," the girl laughed silently as she mocked Ashley. "You're the daughter of the richest man in the United Sates. What do you _think_ we want from you?"

Sharpay was furious and on the verge of tears. "My money? You want my money?!?!" She spat, ready to slap the girl.

The girl smiled her hideous smile again. "Exactly."

Sharpay's anger boiled over and she slapped the girl.

Jack, who had watched the entire scene fan out, was beginning to get frightened. She just _slapped_ his girlfriend! "Sharpay, I-I'm sorry."

Sharpay then turned to Jack and slapped him, too. "YOU WANTED MY MONEY SO FUCKING BAD THAT YOU WERE WILLING TO HURT ME?! After all the things I've told you and everything we've shared!" Sharpay shouted through her tears. "Jack, h-how could you?" She whispered, genuinely hurt by what he did. How Jack could even do such a thing to her after she trusted him with everything she had was beyond her.

"I'm sorry, Sharpay. It's just… I never _really_ loved you. And that promise ring tonight? It was to keep you from getting suspicious because we thought you were catching on. D-Don't get me wrong, you're incredibly sweet and absolutely gorgeous… but I don't-," Jack rambled.

It was then that Sharpay remembered the promise ring. She pulled it off as she backed away from Jack and his girlfriend. She just wanted to sit and cry. She was so hurt by everything he'd said and done.

"Just… Just leave me alone," she whispered, barely audible behind her tears.

Sharpay chucked the ring at Jack and ran away to find someplace quiet where she could sit and be alone to cry for a while. She glanced behind her to see Jared and the girl, walking in the other direction, hand in hand. She ran faster to her destination, the playground.

Sharpay collapsed onto the swings and cried for the next hour and a half as she replayed the meeting in her mind. She didn't want to get up and go back to Taylor's house, even though she was shivering in her light jacket as a chilly night breeze swept by. The cold was numbing her. She could almost think about what happened and not feel a tug at her broken heart. She could almost bear the pain that Jared and that stupid girl had caused her.

**So? What did you think? I know it's not much of a cliff hanger, but it's only the beginning and it's my first story so sorry if it was horrible. Review and tell me what you think!! Oh, and tell me if you really need me to post where I got the beginning idea from on YouTube because I'm not going to post it if you really don't care. I also have the next few chapters uploaded if you liked this, but I'm only going to put them up if I get some reviews. So... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**

**wiinterxxxbabi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please, please, please review guys. I'm like begging you people here. I want to know what you guys think. I'm sorry if the story's not that good, but just review and tell me how to make it better. Please, please, please REVIEW!! (sigh) Alright, enjoy. Oh! And I also want to give a special thanks to...**

**Rpatz-TaylorL-fan101 – Thanks for being my first EVER review!! And as you can see… I am continuing this! Also thanks for Story Alert-ing this story when it was a Zashley fic.**

**EfronLuvz – Haha, thanks for the enthusiasm!! Here's the next chapter!**

**-StarlightRomance- - Thanks! Here's the update!**

**fabulus me – Thanks! And lol… Haha, umm… I'm not really sure. I started thinking about that, too, but like I said… I got part of the beginning from a series on YouTube and that was one of those parts! Maybe he pick-pocketed her? Lol…**

**LuCaS lUvEr aka GrAbEeLs GiRl, Cherry-Jean, and alliealana for Story Alert-ing this story while it was a Zashley and…**

**xDramaqueenx08, -StarlightRomance-, alliealana, and LoveAndSerenity for Story Alert-ing this story after I changed it**

**And I really want to thank Stessa. Her writing is amazing (check it out!) and since I'm a new author I PMed her and asked if she could give me some feed back through DocX to help me make the story as good as it could possibly be. So a HUGE thanks to her for being so nice to accept the offer and helping me with this actual chapter and reviewing, and Story and Author Alert-ing this story!! THANKS STESSA!!**

**Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Previously**_

"_Just… Just leave me alone," she whispered, barely audible behind her tears._

_Sharpay chucked the ring at Jack and ran away to find someplace quiet where she could sit and be alone to cry for a while. She glanced behind her to see Jared and the girl, walking in the other direction, hand in hand. She ran faster to her destination, the playground._

_Sharpay collapsed onto the swings and cried for the next hour and a half as she replayed the meeting in her mind. She didn't want to get up and go back to Taylor's house, even though she was shivering in her light jacket as a chilly night breeze swept by. The cold was numbing her. She could almost think about what happened and not feel a tug at her broken heart. She could almost bear the pain that Jared and that stupid girl had caused her._

**Chapter 2**

That same night, everyone else was worried about Ashley.

"What is taking her so long? She said she would be quick, that she would be back soon. As in like five or ten minutes. It's been nearly two hours now and it's almost midnight. Where is she, guys?" Troy was freaking out. He was pacing back and forth, genuinely concerned about Sharpay and her whereabouts.

"Relax, Troy. Shar is a big girl. Whatever's going on I'm sure she can handle it. If something was wrong, she would have called us. Right?" Gabriella said, trying to be optimistic. Where _was _Sharpay? She would have called, no matter the circumstances, if something happened. But, she hasn't, so was that good or bad?

"That settles it. I'm going to look for her. I'll call if I find anything," Troy said, and then realized that Ryan hadn't sent a search party for Sharpay, which was surprising because he was usually stressed if she was just a few minutes late, and this was hours. That didn't matter, though. He was determined to find Sharpay and why she was taking so long.

Troy grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out to his car. He knew he had to check the park first and he hoped Sharpay would still be there after her meeting with Jack. If she wasn't, he didn't know where else he would look. Where she could be, besides the park, strictly depended on Sharpay's mood and he didn't know what mood that was at the moment.

Troy pulled into the park and got out of his car, trying to see something in the vast darkness. He saw a flash of blonde hair somewhere in the distance and began making his way over to that area, which he soon realized was the playground.

"Pay? Shar? I-Is that you?" Troy shouted into the distance. He was a bit frightened. It was dark and cold and he could hardly see anything and Troy didn't want to get too close to whoever this was if it turned out the this wasn't Sharpay.

"Tr-oy?" Troy heard his name being called by who he now knew was Sharpay. Her voice seemed raw from crying, from what he could gather.

Troy sprinted to Sharpay, hoping she wasn't seriously hurt. "Pay! What's wrong? How come you never came back? Where's Jack?," Troy rambled. Then he gasped and asked accusingly, "Did he leave you here in the cold this late at night? I swear, if he did I'm gonna-," Troy was getting angrier and angrier by the second. How could Jack leave his own girlfriend out in the cold at midnight?

Sharpay burst out into tears again. Being reminded of what Jack did to her after she had tried so hard to remove the memory just made her more upset.

"Shar, what's wrong?" he asked, surprised that she had suddenly burst into tears. It was then that Troy noticed her tear stained cheeks, puffy, red eyes, and almost blue lips. "When did Jack leave? How long have you been out here… crying?" Troy asked softly, enveloping her in a hug.

Sharpay cried into Troy's chest. "Troy? Take me home?" Her throat was killing her and she was exhausted from crying so much. She just wanted to go to sleep and hope this was all just a cruel, cruel nightmare.

"Back to Tay's or to your house?" Troy asked. Either worked for him, but he knew that everyone else would want to know what happened with Sharpay.

"Tay's, please," Sharpay just lay her head on Troy's chest. She was ready to fall asleep right then and there.

Troy picked Sharpay up bridal style and carried her to his car. He laid her gently in the passenger seat, seeing as she had already fallen asleep. He got behind the wheel and called Taylor.

"Hello? Troy? Did you find her?" Taylor answered. Troy could here the worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I did. But do me a huge favor, please?" Troy asked. He waited for Taylor's to reply. When he was met with silence he continued. "Sharpay just fell asleep and she was crying a lot. Like a lot, a lot. I don't know why, I haven't asked her yet, but please, when we walk in don't question her about anything. Everything I said to her before seemed to make her even more upset. So keep the conversation light and if she's still asleep when we arrive then don't wake her up, okay? She was out in the cold crying for who knows how long and she'll probably get sick enough as it is, so let her sleep," Troy was very concerned for Sharpay.

He was a bit sad as he realized he had made her cry. He hated seeing Sharpay cry, and it hurt him even more to know that it was his doing… sort of. But, the more he thought about it, the angrier he got at Jack for leaving her there in that condition. He didn't know exactly what had happened, but no matter what went on, it wasn't okay to leave someone, especially Sharpay, crying in the cold.

"Oh- um… yea, okay," Troy noticed the confusion laced in Taylor's voice, but then heard her repeat to the others what he just told her. She then said, "Are you sure Shar didn't say anything? Maybe you missed something. It's not like her to just cry by herself… in the cold… at midnight. She usually looks to someone… or something for comfort. Why didn't she just call us? Shar knows we would've been there in a heartbeat," Taylor, who had been trying to stay calm through all of this, was beginning to worry about Sharpay, too. Whoever had made her so upset that she couldn't call her friends for support was going to pay.

"I don't know. I'm pulling in to your driveway now, so if you could just open the door for me, that would be great. Shar's still asleep and I'm going to carry her in so she doesn't wake up," Troy took his keys out of the ignition, got out of the car and went to the opposite side to get Sharpay. He picked her up as Sharpay put her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder in her sleep. He carried her to the front door and was met by Chad, who opened the door for them.

Chad and Sharpay shared a special bond. They've been friends the longest out of the entire group. Sharpay's and Chad's dad's were high school and college friends and their moms worked for the same company before they were born and became great friends, too, which was why everyone was so excited when they realized Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Danforth would be pregnant together. Their friendship stuck through both of their pregnancies and their children became best friends, too.

Sharpay and Chad did everything together when they were kids. They were there for each other through it all. In kindergarten, when the boys stayed on one side of the room and the girls the other because of cooties, Sharpay was the only girl who dared cross the line so she could play with her best friend, Chad.

In third grade, when all of the big fifth grade boys bullied Sharpay because she was so petite, Chad stood up for her. He got himself a black eye since those boys were about twice his size, but he cared for Sharpay way too much to let some stupid bullies bring her down.

And all through middle school, they stuck by each other's sides, too.

In high school, they were there for each other through break ups and make ups, and when Sharpay realized she wanted to sing and act and become famous, Chad brought her to auditions and supported each her in everything she did. Sharpay loved Chad like a brother and Chad loved Sharpay like a sister. He was very protective of her, which was why he stole Sharpay out of Troy's arms as soon as they came through the door.

"Chad!" Sharpay cried as soon as she realized she was in Chad's arms. Being woken up, she felt vulnerable again and immediately broke down crying, burying her face into Chad's chest.

"Aww, Pay. What's wrong, baby? What happened to my bubbly Shar?" Chad asked gently, rubbing slow circles on her back in an attempt to calm her down. Chad knew he needed to let her cry or she wouldn't tell him anything, but he was going to try his hardest to get some information out of her now.

"She broke! Oh, Chad, it was horrible! I hate him! How could he do that to me? The bastard, he must have apologized to me a million times, but I'm not going to forgive him. He thinks that saying 'sorry' will make what he did okay? Well it doesn't and I hate him!" Sharpay continued crying.

Taylor went to retrieve Sharpay's favorite comfort ice-cream and Gabriella whispered soothing words in her ear. Troy, whose heart was breaking for his best friend, tried to calm Ryan down, who had retired to pacing back and forth in the living room trying to control the extreme anger aimed towards Jack for making his sister so upset.

When Sharpay's heartbroken crying was reduced to the occasional tear and some sniffles, she told everyone about the tragic meeting; why Jack had dated her, his mean girlfriend, and the meaningless promise ring.

After recounting her most hated memory, Sharpay knew she needed to go to sleep. It was just past midnight and she was fatigued after crying half the evening.

"Can we just sleep now, guys? I'm tired and I really just want to lie down and forget about this whole thing. It's really kind of depressing," Sharpay said. She was done crying and really just wanted to sleep and pray her painful problems went away.

"Sure, Shar. We set up our sleeping arrangements while you were gone. Since I only have three guest rooms and each room only has one king bed, Ryan and Gabriella decided to share a room," Taylor winked at Gabriella, who blushed under her gaze. Everyone, except for Gabriella and Ryan themselves, new that they had crushes on each other. Maybe sharing a room... and a bed would be what brings them together? Taylor knew that if that didn't do the trick, she had plans for them in the morning that would definitely get them to realize they were meant for each other. Taylor then said, "Me and Chad also said we would share a room," She blushed, realizing she, too, would have to share a bed with her crush. "So that leaves you and Troy. You two have the room...," Taylor sighed, realizing Shapay had already fallen asleep. "Alright, Chad. Carry her up to her and Troy's room. We should all head up to bed as well."

"Alright," Chad replied, "Troy, can you grab her bag on your way up," Chad picked Sharpay up and started walking up the stairs, toward one of the guest rooms. He laid Sharpay gently on the bed and waited for Troy to come up with the bags.

Once Troy arrived, Chad left, and Troy got ready for bed, too. He lay down next to Sharpay's sleeping figure and pulled her closer to him. She looked so peaceful lying there, though her eyes were still a bit puffy from before. Nevertheless, Sharpay was always beautiful in his eyes, with her flowing, blonde locks splayed across the pillow above her head, giving her an angelic appearance.

Troy ran his finger through her hair and inhaled her scent, a scent so uniquely Sharpay. He gazed at her face lovingly and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight," Troy whispered gently. He then added sincerely, "I... I love you, Pay." Then he drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Hey. Sorry that wasn't much of a cliff hanger either, but next chapter you'll be surprised! I have a few announcements for you guys. First, this story isn't based on HSM1, 2, or 3, like I mentioned last chapter. Some of it will be, but some of it I'm altering to fit the story better. REVIEW!!**

**wiinterxxxbabii**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews, Story Alerts, and Favorites! I really appreciate them since this is my first story. Thanks to…**

**fabulus me – Thanks! I know Ryan didn't look for her, though, only because I wrote this as a Zashley story first and Lucas and Ashley weren't siblings and I wasn't sure how to fit that part in the new Troypay version, so I was just like "Oh well." and left it… lol… Thanks for your compliments and thanks for Story Alert-ing and Favorite-ing my story, too!**

**-StarlightRomance- - Thanks. And like I said before, this was a Zashley story and I had Corbin and Ashley with that friendship, so I just changed some of it to now it was Chad and Sharpay! Thanks and here's your update!**

**Cherry-Jean – Thanks!**

**twilightobessed – Thanks! And thanks for Favoriting this, too!**

**Stessa – Thanks so much… for everything really. You've helped so much will every chapter so far and I really appreciate it!**

**Bl1SSFuln3ss – Thanks for Author Alert-ing me!**

**SkateDiva – Thanks! I thought it fit, so yea… And here's your update!**

**zashleyroxzanessasox - Thanks for Story Alert-ing this!**

* * *

**_Previously_**

_Once Troy arrived, Chad left, and Troy got ready for bed, too. He lay down next to Sharpay's sleeping figure and pulled her closer to him. She looked so peaceful lying there, though her eyes were still a bit puffy from before. Nevertheless, Sharpay was always beautiful in his eyes, with her flowing, blonde locks splayed across the pillow above her head, giving her an angelic appearance._

_Troy ran his finger through her hair and inhaled her scent, a scent so uniquely Sharpay. He gazed at her face lovingly and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead._

_"Goodnight," Troy whispered gently. He then added sincerely, "I... I love you, Pay." Then he drifted off to sleep._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sharpay began to stir in her dreamless sleep. She lifted her head to look at the clock resting on the bedside table next to her. It read 1:57am. Had she really only slept two hours? Groaning at her lack of sleep, Sharpay tried to lift her body from the king size bed, but was pulled back by… an arm? Well, that was new. She didn't remember going to sleep with someone. Confused, Sharpay glanced up, trying to see the face of whoever she was in bed with and realized it was… Troy!

"Holy shit," Sharpay whispered, worried she that she had been so upset last night that she let things out of hand. Sharpay quickly lifted up the covers to make sure… ahem… nothing went on. Relieved that she and Troy were fully clothed, she put the covers back down and tried to remove Troy's heavy arm from her waist.

"Urgh!" Sharpay growled softly. He had a vice grip on her! But, she had to get out of there… and soon. She needed someplace quiet where she could be alone to think for a while. From the minute Sharpay had fallen asleep to the moment she'd woken up she'd had nightmares of Jack and his girlfriend.

Thinking quickly, Sharpay pulled the pillow out from underneath her head and gently squeezed it in between her and Troy, so that now he was cuddling the pillow instead of her. She laughed silently to herself when she saw how funny Troy looked holding on to that pillow as if his life depended on it.

Then, Sharpay got out of bed quietly and searched for her guitar. She knew she brought it to Taylor's house yesterday, she just didn't know where she had put it. Seeing it standing in the corner of the room, she grabbed her guitar, put on her shoes and a coat, and tiptoed out of the house, relieved to finally be out of there as she closed the door gently behind her.

Sharpay got in her car, put her guitar in the passenger seat, and drove around the neighborhood for a while. She wasn't sure what to do with herself. Usually, she would call Jack if she had nightmares or couldn't go to sleep. He would either come over to her house and sneak in through her balcony doors so her parents wouldn't know, or he'd stay on the phone all night with her until she fell asleep. Sharpay could feel the tears coming on when she realized she couldn't do that anymore. She needed someplace to think for a while.

She was still upset about the harsh breakup, but she knew that if she went to the park, her favorite place to think when she was upset, she would be reminded of the events. So, she drove to her second favorite thinking spot, the beach.

Arriving at the beach, Sharpay got her guitar from the passenger seat and sat on the sand a few yards away from the water. She started strumming a bit. She had lyrics in her mind; she just wished she brought some paper to write it all down before she forgot them. Strumming some more, she began singing as the words flowed into her thoughts.

_I saw it in the news  
You told me they were wrong  
And I stood up for you  
'Cause I believed you were the one_

_You had all the chances in the world  
To let me know the truth  
What the hell's wrong with you?_

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me_

_Do you even know how much it hurt  
When you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

_I'm so mad at you right now  
I can't even find the words  
And you're on the way down  
I can't wait to see you burn_

_You try to make me hate that girl  
When I should be hating you  
What the hell's wrong with you?_

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me_

_Do you even know how much it hurt  
When you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

_Nothing can save you now that it's over  
I guess that you'll find out when you're no one  
Don't say you're sorry now 'cause I just don't care_

_Nothing can save you now, nothing  
Nothing can save you now, nothing_

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
You're eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me_

_Do you even know how much it hurt  
When you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

Sharpay started crying again. Even with this song to help her cope, Jack still hurt her and the cut was deep. She had really loved him and he had tore her heart out and ripped it to shreds so small that she didn't even know if it was worth putting back together again. Sharpay tried to calm herself down, but she just wanted to cry and get this out, so she continued to sob as laid down on the sand, playing her new song on her guitar and singing in her mind.

* * *

Troy groaned in his sleep and tightened his hold on Sharpay. He pulled her closer, closer, closer… That was odd. Sharpay seemed a lot… softer, fluffier, squishier now. How was it that he could almost feel his own arm pressing against himself through Sharpay? Troy's eyes flew open immediately and he realized he was no longer holding his upset, heartbroken friend, but a… pillow?

"Oh, shit," Troy said. He looked to his right. No Sharpay. His left. No Sharpay. Troy then looked at the clock. 2:44am. Where could she be? Puzzled, Troy looked out the bedroom window and saw Ryan's car, Gabriella's car, Chad's car, and his car. Her car was gone, too? Troy hopped out of bed, pulled on some pants, a jacket, and a pair of shoes and ran for the door after he grabbed his keys, worried that Sharpay had gotten into trouble since she'd been gone.

Troy drove around the neighborhood for about ten minutes, knowing that if Sharpay was upset, she would go to the park first. But, she was upset about the breakup with Jack and that had happened at the park, so that would mean the park is the last place she would want to go to be alone. Sharpay would then go to… the beach!

Troy, who was pretty proud of himself for figuring out, on his own, where Sharpay was, turned his car around and sped off toward the beach.

Arriving there, he frantically searched for a sign of Sharpay. It proved difficult seeing as it was 3:00 in the morning and the sun wasn't up yet.

"Shar! Sharpay, if you're here say something!" Troy cried into the darkness. "Pay!?!"

* * *

Sharpay, who had stopped thinking about the breakup and therefore also stopped crying, was strumming the notes to her song and humming the words. She could faintly hear someone calling her name, but it was late at night… or early in the morning, and she was so tired she was probably hearing things, so she lifted her guitar to a more comfortable position and continued her humming.

* * *

Troy squinted his eyes and tried to see something, anything, in the darkness. He was beginning to worry that he was wrong and Sharpay wasn't here. He didn't know where to look now. Sharpay was missing and he had no way to find her. What was he going to do?

Troy was about to turn around and look someplace else when he saw something jump up in the sand.

"What the hell?" Troy whispered to himself, confused as to what the strange leaping object was. It looked strangely like the neck of a guitar. Even more confused, he started walking toward whatever it was. His walking soon turned into running when he saw Sharpay's blonde hair. Troy thanked God that she had blonde hair because without it, he didn't know how he would have ever been able to find her this past week.

"Pay! Shar? Are you okay?" Zac asked, kneeling down beside her.

Startled, Sharpay said, "I, uh, I'm fine. How did you know I was here?"

"Pay," Troy chuckled at her. She looked so cute when she was confused. "You're favorite place to think when you're upset is the park, but seeing as the park was where…," Troy wasn't sure if he should say what happened so he just coughed awkwardly, "you know… I came here; you're second favorite thinking spot."

"Oh… Yeah, I just needed to come here to… think for a bit. I couldn't sleep so I drove over here for a little while."

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" Troy asked gently. He saw the tears build up in her eyes and she shook her head 'no' before collapsing into his chest, crying.

"Troy… he hurt me so much! I loved him! I really, really loved him and I thought he loved me, too! But he didn't and it hurts so much!" Sharpay said through her tears. She felt a pain in her chest just thinking about what Jack did. She had loved him with all her heart and he broke her without even thinking about how she would feel when everything was said and done. Sharpay hated Jack for the pain he brought her, but she still couldn't get over him. She wanted to, she really, sincerely wanted to, but it's hard to forget your first love.

Troy's heart broke for Sharpay, though he wasn't all too happy that she had loved Jack. But, the breakup was tearing her apart and she didn't deserve that. She deserved someone who would call every few hours just to say 'Hi', someone who wouldn't mind being dragged to mall with her because it made her happy, someone who didn't care if she was in sweats or in a fancy dress, but was beautiful to him no matter what the circumstances. She deserved someone who would appreciate and love her through it all, until the end of the earth. She deserved someone… like him.

"Shh… Pay, its okay. You're better off without him. You'll be okay. He doesn't deserve you. You deserve so much better than him. He's the one missing out, Shar. Don't cry, it'll be okay…"

Troy held Sharpay in his arms for a while, making sure she calmed down before he reluctantly let her go.

"You alright?" he asked, looking into her deep auburn eyes.

"Y-Yeah," Sharpay was momentarily dazzled by his clear blue pools. "I, uh, I'm okay. I want to back to Tay's and go back to sleep. I only slept for two hours before I cam here, so I'm still," Sharpay paused for a second to yawn, "tired."

"Yeah, me too," Troy said, yawning himself. Troy picked up Sharpay's guitar for her and they headed to their cars. Sharpay was parked all the way across the lot so Troy handed her guitar back to her and they went their separate ways, meeting each other back at Taylor's house.

"Hey. We have to be quiet going inside. I don't see any lights on, so I don't think they realized we were gone yet," Sharpay whispered when they were both out of their cars and standing in front of Taylor's front door.

"Yeah, okay," Troy slowly turned the knob and opened the door as gently as he could. "Ladies first," he said, smirking when she blushed. Troy waited for Sharpay to walk in before he stepped in himself and closed the door quietly behind him. They both took off their shoes and tiptoed up the stairs to their room.

"Troy?" Sharpay said softly, turning around quickly to face him, their faces just inches apart.

"Yeah, Shar?" he replied just as quietly, leaning in ever so slightly so his lips were just centimeters from hers.

Sharpay gulped, her heart pounding in her chest. Troy could feel her breath on his lips.

"Th-Thanks… Y-You know, for…," Sharpay whispered. She paused and gulped again, their noses touching. Sharpay looked into his eyes and then at his soft, kissable lips, then back up to his eyes, "uh… um… for h-helping me back th-there," her breathing became short and ragged.

"You're welcome," Troy whispered, his eyes half closed as he glanced at her lips, too. His heart was beating a mile a minute, extremely nervous. He loved Sharpay and he was _so_ close to kissing her. Troy leaned in that last centimeter, closing his eyes just as his lips were about to touch hers…

* * *

**Song: Revenge Is Sweeter (Thank You Ever Were) by The Veronicas**

**Sorry... I know I promised that this chapter would be surprising and maybe it was, but it wasn't the surpsrise I had in mind. I liked this ending so I went with this one instead of the one I had in mind. Hopefully, I will be able to do my other ending next chapter. Oh! Did everyone like my **_**Twilight**_** reference? She was **_**dazzled**_** by Troy's eyes… ahh I loved that book/movie. Anyways, review!!!**

**wiinterxxxbabii**


	4. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Hey guys. I'm sorry because I really hate to do this, but this is important.

I'm not going to be able to update for maybe a week or two. I'm sick and I'm practically falling asleep writing this right now. I can hardly talk and I have this killer headache and I haven't even seen a doctor yet so I don't know what it is.

Again, I'm sorry and this probably didn't have to be posted. I just didn't want everyone expecting a chapter tomorrow when it wouldn't come for another week or two.

Thanks for all the support I got so far and as soon as I feel better I promise I'll update!

wiinterxxxbabii


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry this is so late. I was sick for a week and then my family and I went to Virginia and then I had projects and schoolwork and then my computer crashed (and my house phones and the TV… it was something to do with the company we get all that from)... So I'm really sorry! I meant to get this out as soon as soon as I felt better, but things came up… Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Stessa – Thanks! Your opinion means a lot to me. Here's the next chapter!**

**mell-anii-eee – Here it is! And thanks for Story Alert-ing this!**

**Duhhitskatieox – Haha. Yeah, me too! And thanks for Story Alert-ing this and Favorite-ing me and this story!**

**fabulous me – Yeah. I got a text message the other day saying some of that stuff where it's like "Wait for the PERFECT guy who will…" and then it lists all the stuff. So yeah, I was like "Oooh! Good idea!" and so I included it… lol… and here's your update! AND thanks for the support when I was sick!**

**SkateDiva – Thanks! And thanks for Favorite-ing, Author Alert-ing, and Story Alert-ing this! Here's your update!**

**Bl1SSFuln3ss – Thanks! Here's your update!**

**X.x-starburst-x.X – Thanks for Story Alert-ing this and Favorite-ing, too!**

**Hello Beauti – Thanks for Story Alert-ing this!**

**DanceDORK – Thanks for Favorite-ing and Story Alert-ing this!**

**. – Thanks for Story Alert-ing this!**

**twilightobessed – Thanks for the support!**

**-StarlightRomance- - Thanks for the support!**

**marri – Thanks for Story Alert-ing this!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

"_Th-Thanks… Y-You know, for…," Sharpay whispered. She paused and gulped again, their noses touching. Sharpay looked into his eyes and then at his soft, kissable lips, then back up to his eyes, "uh… um… for h-helping me back th-there," her breathing became short and ragged._

"_You're welcome," Troy whispered, his eyes half closed as he glanced at her lips, too. His heart was beating a mile a minute, extremely nervous. He loved Sharpay and he was so close to kissing her. Troy leaned in that last centimeter, closing his eyes just as his lips were about to touch hers…_

**Chapter 4**

Sharpay gasped and jumped away from Troy. She was breathing heavily, trying to recover from the almost kiss.

"I-I should, um…," Sharpay took a deep breath, she always stuttered when she was nervous. "I should… g-go… um… make s-sure we… locked the door behind us," Sharpay laughed nervously, "Hehe… You know, so ev-everyone doesn't g-get sus-suspicious when they w-wake up… Bye!" Sharpay dashed out of the bedroom, relieved to be free from the awkward situation.

"Shar! I'm sorry!" Troy shouted and then cursed. He had probably just woken everybody up. Troy debated on whether to go after her or not.

What had he been thinking? Sharpay had _just_ told him not even an hour ago that she wasn't over Jack yet, and he almost kissed her? He was supposed to be helping her get over Jack, not making it worse. And now, everything was going to be weird between them.

Troy started down the stairs in search of Sharpay. As he passed Taylor's kitchen, he saw her pacing back and forth muttering things to herself. Troy stayed quiet and stood in the doorway, catching snippets of Sharpay's conversation with herself.

"No… no… can't… wrong…but he…and I… but… no… need…things out…," she was still pacing, oblivious to Troy's presence. Sharpay mumbled something about getting some air. She turned around, only to be met by Troy's chest.

"AHH!" Sharpay yelped and slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming again. She put her hand on her heart in an attempt to calm it down from its frightened pounding. "Oh, umm, Troy… y-you scared me. I'm just going to g-go out and g-get some fr-fresh air. See you later."

Sharpay wouldn't make eye contact with him. She was still embarrassed that she had nearly let herself kiss him.

Sharpay stepped outside into the cool, clear morning. It was nearly 5:00am now, so the sun had risen and she could take a walk without worrying about something happening to her. She started walking down the sidewalk, too consumed in her thoughts to notice anything else around her.

What had she been thinking? She wasn't over Jack. But… Troy was really cute and she was always nervous around him now and… maybe she did like him? He knew how to make her feel better, how to make her laugh, smile, and he _was_ an amazing guy. Why couldn't she go after him? He had leaned in, too, so that meant he wanted to kiss her which meant he liked her, right? Troy wouldn't have kissed her if he didn't like her back, would he? No, he wasn't that kind of guy. Maybe she should apologize for overreacting about the almost kiss. She didn't want things to b awkward between them… especially if she would want them to become something more in the future.

Sharpay had just decided she would talk things out with Troy when she realized she had walked completely around the block. She walked up Taylor's walkway determined to make up with Troy. Just when she was about to open the front door, Chad swung it open with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright, Shar? You've been gone for a while! Troy woke us up an hour after he said you left. Where were you? Are you hurt? Why did you go out? Do you need to talk? Did something hap-,"

Sharpay giggled. She loved how much Chad cared about her, even if he was a bit overprotective at times. She knew she meant a lot to Chad and he meant a lot to her, too, and he was especially cute when he got all worried about her for no reason.

"Chad! I'm fine and I didn't know I was gone for so long. I guess I lost track of time. And I was just walking around the block to clear my head. I just needed to think and sort things out. I'm not hurt so quit worrying you big cuddly poodle!" Sharpay said, giggling again as she patted his fluffy 'fro affectionately.

Chad sighed in relief. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to Sharpay. She was his best friend and he cared so much about her. He would do anything in the world for her. Her wish was his command. Chad noticed Sharpay trying to look around him, into the house.

"Shar? Looking for something?" Chad smiled when she looked up at him innocently, as if trying to act like she had been paying attention to him.

"I- Yeah… Do you know where Troy is? I need to talk to him…," Sharpay looked down quickly. She knew that if she looked Chad in the eyes he would know something was wrong.

Chad knew what she was doing, though. Troy had told him what happened between the two and how Sharpay reacted. He tried to console Troy and tell him everything would be alright, that Sharpay just needed to sort things out for herself, but Troy wouldn't listen. Chad knew the only way he would cheer up is if Sharpay talked to him.

"Yeah, he's the living room watching TV. Why? Is something wrong?" Chad replied. He knew about the kiss, but he wanted to hear Sharpay's side of the story. Troy tended to exaggerate when he felt he was at fault. He made himself seem like even more of a bad guy than actually necessary.

"No, no…," Sharpay tried to deny it, but seeing the look from Chad she gave in. "Yes!" Sharpay dragged Chad into the kitchen so as not to be overheard by anyone. "Chad! I almost _kissed_ Troy! We were just standing there and I was thanking him and he was so close to me and we were leaning in… and then I realized what I was doing! I didn't know what to do! Not even ten minutes before I had been telling him how I wasn't over Jack and I was about to kiss him?! I couldn't!

"But, then… I was thinking and it's possible that I may be… attracted… to Troy. I don't know! Chad I'm so confused! Jack hurt me and I really loved him and it still hurts, but Troy is… Troy. He's sweet and funny and always knows how to make me feel better. He's always there when I need him and he's cute and whenever I'm near him my heart flutters… and I get nervous around him. When he hugs me and holds me I feel like flying and when he says my name, he makes it sound so beautiful that I can't breath. If there was one thing I could look at all day it would be Troy gorgeous eyes and I just can't explain how I feel about him… Do I like Troy? Chad! Help me!" Sharpay cried desperately. She was so terribly confused.

"Pay, you need to talk to Troy. Tell him what you just told me. But, you want to know what I think? I think you're angry at what Jack did to you. I think you're completely over Jack. Do you still want to see him? If he came here right now and asked you to take him back, would you?" Chad waited for Sharpay's answer. When he was met with a tiny 'No,' he continued. "Then you just proved my point. You don't love Jack anymore, you're just mad that he had the nerve to date you for your money. Now, about Troy? I'll tell you about Troy. You don't like Troy, Sharpay. You love Troy. Everything you just told me tells me you love him. Go talk to him, Pay! Tell him how you feel! Maybe he feels the same way," Chad looked at Sharpay, whose head had been down during his speech. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and he pulled her into a comforting hug.

"You're right, Chad," Sharpay mumbled into his shoulder. "You're right. I do love him. I love Troy… I love Troy! _I_ love _Troy_!" Sharpay said. She was getting so excited, now that she realized it. She had never felt this way about anyone before. She thought that she had loved Jack, but that was mere puppy love, bound to fade as time went on. Sharpay pulled away from Chad with a huge, happy smile on her face.

"Chad… I _love_ Troy! And not like the brother and sister kind of love, not like how I love you or Gabby or Ryan or Taylor. I'm _in_ love with Troy! Like I want to hold him and hug him and kiss him… Thank you, thank you, thank you, Chad!" Sharpay let out a happy sigh. "How do you know all of this?" she asked, suddenly confused at how her sweet, lovable, sometimes… "slow" friend could know so much about how it felt to be in love.

"How do you think I feel about Taylor?" Chad asked, smirking when he saw Sharpay's mouth drop and eyes go wide.

"You love- You're _in_ love with Taylor?! And you didn't _tell_ me?!?!" Sharpay shrieked.

"Shar!" Chad said, laughing at her reaction. "It never came up!" Chad laughed again when Sharpay scowled at his answer.

"Well you should have told me anyway. I'm your best friend! I need to know these things!" Sharpay smiled at Chad. She was so happy for him. It wasn't often a girl liked him in the romantic kind of way because of his "slowness", but she knew how Taylor felt about Chad. If he could work up the courage to ask her out, Taylor would definitely say yes.

"Wait. Why? Why do you need to know these things? What are you going to do?" Chad looked at Sharpay suspiciously. When he saw the devious smile on her face, his eyes went wide with recognition. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, NO! Pay, please don't play matchmaker. If I want to ask Taylor out then I'll do it myself. Things always turn out different than expected when you try to hook someone up," Chad put his hands on Sharpay's shoulders as if trying to shake some sense into her.

"Oh, Chad. Silly, silly, Chad. _I_ won't do anything… bad," Chad glared at her. "Aw, come on! I know you won't ask her out any time soon, so why not speed up the process? I promise all will go as planned. This is fool proof!" Sharpay said excitedly.

"Sharpay! How did you think of a plan this fast?" Chad sighed. It was so hard keeping up with Sharpay. He was always exhausted after talking to her. She got so worked up over small things, like him asking Taylor out. Chad shook his head and continued. "You know who needs some match making? You and Troy. How did we get from the topic of you two to me and Taylor? Alright, how about this. If I promise to go along with this plan, you have to talk to Troy… now," Chad began pushing an excited Sharpay in the direction of Taylor's living room where Troy sat, still watching TV.

Sharpay sighed a dramatic sigh as if she was dreading talking to Troy, though she secretly wished Chad would leave quicker so she could talk to him sooner and alone.

"Alright, Chad. I guess you win. I will go talk to Troy. _But_, you have to convince Taylor to extend this sleepover another night because we all need to be here and playing sleepover games if my plan is going to work. So you," Sharpay pointed at Chad, "shoo!" she waved him off to go find Taylor. When he was gone, she took a deep breath and straightened her shirt, trying to look as presentable as she could in pajamas. Pajamas? Sharpay realized she had been walking around the block before in her pajamas. But, that was irrelevant. She needed to talk to Troy now. Nervously Sharpay walked into the living room.

Troy looked up from the football game playing on TV to see Sharpay standing there, shuffling her feet nervously.

"Hey," Troy said awkwardly.

"Hey," Sharpay said with a small, uncomfortable wave. She sat down next to him on the couch, making sure not to get too close. They both turned to look at each other at the same time.

"I'm sorry!" they said simultaneously.

Sharpay blushed and motioned for him to go first.

"Pay, I'm sorry we almost kissed. I know you aren't over Jack yet and it was insensitive for me to do that. I've been thinking, though, and before you say anything, I need to tell you something important," Troy looked into Sharpay's eyes, which were clouded with curiosity. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I lo-like you Sharpay," Troy caught himself before he said 'love.' He did love Sharpay, but he didn't want to freak her out by saying 'love.' If she didn't feel the same way, it would be a lot more awkward being friends if he told her he loved her than it would if he told her he liked her. Troy continued with his speech. "I like you a lot. As in more than friends. And you don't have to feel the same way, but I've felt this way for a while and I figured that if there's any time to tell you, it would be now," Troy looked at Sharpay again. She was just sitting there with an unreadable expression on her face.

"I…," Sharpay let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "Wow."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Now it's going to be even more awkward. Well, just forget I said anything. Maybe we can go back to being friends?" Troy asked, hopeful. He didn't want his big mouth to be the end of their friendship.

"No, no. Don't be sorry. I'm just shocked, I guess. I didn't think you felt the same way about me and I'm just… happy," Sharpay smiled a big, happy smile. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy. Troy liked her! She liked Troy and Troy liked her! This was great news! And she had been so worried that they wouldn't be close friends anymore because of the almost kiss! Well, now they could be closer than friends! Now, they could _date_!

"What?"

"Troy! I…I like you, too! I mean, I thought I wasn't over Jack, but I am! I'm just angry with him. I don't love him, though! I never did. And then when we almost kissed, so many emotions pulsed through me. I was thinking when I went for that walk and then I was talking to Chad and he helped me realize that I do lo-like you!" Sharpay was careful not to say love. She had learned from past relationships that guys really freak out when you tell them you love them, especially when they didn't love you back. If she wanted this potential relationship to work out, she was going to have to keep her mouth shut about loving him for a while. When he said it to her, she would say it back.

Sharpay saw Troy's eyes widen and fill with utter joy.

"Really? I-Well, then… Sharpay, would you be my girlfriend?" Troy smiled widely at Sharpay, waiting for her answer.

"Yes!" Sharpay exclaimed, jumping into Troy's awaiting arms. After a few moments, Sharpay pulled away from the loving hug and looked into Troy's eyes. Slowly, she leaned in until her nose just barely brushed against Troy's.

Troy, who felt he had waited long enough for this kiss, grabbed the back of Sharpay's neck and pulled her in, filling the small gap left between their lips.

The kiss was hard and passionate and Sharpay was sure her lips would be bruised. But, that didn't matter. The feeling of Troy's lips against her's felt so good she thought her heart stopped. Sharpay pressed her body as close to Troy's as humanly possible. Both Sharpay and Troy were so caught up in the kiss that when someone gasped loudly behind them, they almost didn't hear it.

Sharpay pulled away from Troy abruptly, looking over his shoulder to try to see who had gasped and interrupted their kiss.

"I… I, um," Gabriella stuttered. She glanced to her left, where Taylor stood, and smiled widely. Taylor elbowed Gabriella's arm softly, and grinned at her. She leaned over a bit to whisper something in Gabriella's ear. When she was done, Gabriella smiled again and giggled, then looked back at Troy and Sharpay. Troy had lip gloss smeared across his face and they were both panting, their lips swollen.

"We're just going to go… to my room. Upstairs. Where we can't see or hear anything that might happen down here. So we're just going to walk away, now," Taylor and Gabriella started to back away slowly. "Continue whatever it was you were doing before we so rudely… _interrupted_ you," Gabriella and Taylor both giggled at each other and ran up the stairs.

"I, uh… I… Wow," Sharpay breathed. She looked up at Troy, who was staring at her, before they both started laughing.

Sharpay was laughing at the fact that Troy had pink, glittery lip gloss smeared all over his lips and across his chin and that they had just been caught making out by their two best friends. Troy, on the other hand, was laughing because he had no idea what else to do.

After the both calmed down, Sharpay looked up at Troy, smiling.

"Well, I'm going to go get dressed, now. See you later… _boyfriend_," Sharpay giggled and ran up the stairs. About half way up, Troy heard Sharpay scream, "GABBY! TAY! GUESS WHAT!!"

Troy chuckled and walked into the back yard in search of Ryan and Chad.

* * *

It was about three hours later and the gang decided they needed to go home and get some more clothes since Chad had convinced Taylor to host another sleepover. Chad and Gabriella lived in the neighborhood, so they agreed to walk to each other's houses instead of driving. Troy, Ryan, and Sharpay lived a few blocks away and would drive together.

"Let's go, Ry! If we want to actually do something today, we have to get clothes and stuff for tonight and tomorrow!" Sharpay cried. Ryan had been sitting on Taylor's couch for the last hour. He refused to get up.

"Shar! I told you, my foot _hurts_! I don't feel like walking around and putting myself in more pain. You and Troy can pick up what you need and while you get your stuff at the house, you can just grab whatever you think I'll need. If you forget something, I'll go back later when my foot _doesn't_ hurt," Ryan explained calmly.

"Fine, Ryan. I don't know what you're planning on doing while everyone is gone, but don't do something stupid, okay? Promise me?" Sharpay knew Ryan was lying. He always used the same excuse when he wanted to get out of doing something. _My foot hurts_. Yeah, right. It was a good thing that Taylor wasn't leaving. It was never a good idea to leave Ryan home alone, especially when it wasn't his house, with his things inside.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Ryan waved Sharpay off, trying to get them to leave sooner. He had plans and she wasn't going to ruin them.

After a few more warnings from Sharpay, both her ad Troy left hand in hand, driving in the direction on Troy's house.

"I only need a few things, so you can stay here while I run in. I'll only be a minute," Troy kissed Sharpay's cheek and ran into his house. He ran back out not even five minutes later.

"That was quick," Sharpay said. She never understood how boys were so fast at everything. Going to the bathroom, packing bags… they were always faster than girls.

"I'm a guy. I don't need much."

Arriving at Sharpay's house, Sharpay told Troy that she just needed an outfit for tomorrow and another pair of pajamas, so he could wait in the car. Sharpay walked up to her front door, took out her house key and unlocked the door.

Once inside, Sharpay ran up to her room and started packing her things. She remembered she needed to pack for Ryan, too, so she went into his room, packed a bag for him, and then walked back into her room and continued packing for herself.

Sharpay noticed something different about her room. She looked around and noticed the curtains in front of her window blowing.

"That's weird," Sharpay mumbled to herself. She almost never opened her windows and if she did she always made sure to close them.

Sharpay walked to the opposite side of the room and closed her window. She turned around and was met by a man in all black with a ski mask on.

"Ah!" Sharpay yelped and the man drew closer. "S-Stay away fr-from me. I-I know… karate!" Sharpay backed away from the man, but the window was behind her. The man kept coming closer. "I'm serious!" she shrieked. "Get away from me!"

"Sharpay," the man took off his mask, revealing himself to a terrified Sharpay.

"Jack? Wha-What are you doing here?" Sharpay gasped. "Did you climb through my window?"

"Yes. How else was I supposed to get up here? Some guy is in your driveway," Jack kept creeping closer to Sharpay. He had come here for one reason and one reason only.

"I know. That 'guy' you're talking about is my boyfriend," Sharpay said, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. She didn't like how close he was getting to her.

Jack's eyes flashed. Sharpay could tell he was angry that she had gotten another boyfriend so fast.

"Boyfriend?" Jack said, his voice dangerously low. This was going to ruin his plan.

"Y-Yes. Got a problem with that?"

"YES!" Jack roared and lunged at Sharpay, tackling her to the ground. Sharpay screamed and tried kicking him, but he was too strong. Jack reached in his pocket to get something and Sharpay used it to her advantage. With only one of Jack's hands pinning her down, she was able to escape and she ran to the opposite side of the room. Too late, Sharpay realized that she should have ran towards the door, but she had been too focused on getting away from Jack.

"You made a mistake, Sharpay," Jack growled. Sharpay could see clearly what Jacks had fished out of his pocket, now. It was a gun.

"J-Jack. Don't d-do anything st-stupid, now. D-Don't do s-something you'll r-regret later," Sharpay tried to reason with him. Her heart was beating wildly and she was scared for her life. Jack hadn't raised the gun yet, but Sharpay didn't want to be there when he did.

"Come back to me, Sharpay. You know I love you. Nobody gets hurt if you just come with me, now," Jack was breathing heavily and he looked troubled, as if he wasn't sure what he wanted to do next.

"N-No! You b-broke up w-with me and I-I'm over you. S-Stay away fr-from me!" Jack was getting too close to her with that gun and she was up against the wall, nowhere for her to run.

"Listen, Sharpay. Either you come with me and I get you," Jack took a deep breath, aiming the gun at Sharpay. He heard her gasp.

"J-Jack. D-Don't do this!" Sharpay cried. She felt tears sting her eyes, a few escaped, making their journey down her cheeks.

"Or," Jack took another brave step toward Sharpay, the gun still pointed at her. "Nobody gets you at all!"

"No! Leave me alone!" Sharpay said, her voice cracking.

Jack heard somebody making their way up the stairs, towards Sharpay's room.

"You made the wrong choice, bitch!" Jack hissed, setting the trigger.

Somebody stepped into the room.

"SHARPAY!"

"TROY!"

_BANG!_

**

* * *

**

**Everyone like the cliff hanger? I've been trying to get this ending in there for a while, but I kept thinking of new ones. So I hope this super long chapter makes up for how late it was? Yeah? It's like twice as long as the other chapters! Anyways, review and tell me what you think!**

**(Again, sorry it was so late!)**

**wiinterxxxbabii**


	6. I'm Sorry

**SAD FACE! ;(**

I'm really sorry, everyone. I feel so terrible because I haven't updated this story. It's been over a year and nothing. I won't make up excuses. I haven't been super busy, I've just lost interest in the story. I know I promised quite a few people an update over a year ago and I didn't keep that promise. I just can't continue the story right now. I don't really read High School Musical stories anymore, except for a few that I've Story Alerted. So, I've decided that I'm going to make this story go on hiatus, possibly permanently. If I get some inspiration, I might write another chapter, but that's highly unlikely. I got a new computer so I don't have any previous chapters from this story saved on this new one, anyway. I'm really sorry to all of those that reviewed, Alerted, or Favorited this story. I feel terrible, but I really just can't keep writing for it if they're just going to be sucky chapters. Again, I'm sorry.

If anyone has this burning desire to continue this story, I have no problem handing it over to them seeing as I'm not going to do anything with it. Just let me know if you want it and I'd be more than happy to give it to you. Otherwise, it's going to stay on hiatus.

On a happier note, I've been working on a story for Camp Rock. I'm really into reading those stories now and when I saw _Legally Blonde_ (the musical) a few weeks ago, I was suddenly hit with inspiration. I'm going to publish the first chapter either later this week or next week, so I hope you check it out! I _will_ be updating this story on a regular basis. I just want to get a few chapters written before I publish it so if I start slacking off a little, I can just upload a chapter that's already saved instead of worrying about angering people.

So, once again, I'm so sorry about this story, but I really hope you go read my new one when it's published!

* * *

P.S. My toe twitched every six seconds the entire time I was writing this. Every. Six. Seconds. Not a second early, or a second late. Exactly six seconds. How weird is that? LOL. ;) Sorry. I just thought I'd share that. Thought it was weird and I couldn't just _not _tell someone about it. :P


End file.
